In the process of screen printing and operation, as static electricity on surfaces of materials and static electricity produced by friction will affect normal inking in the printing process and result in stencil clogging, a substrate will be caught by a screen mesh at the moment of output and will even break down a circuit which has been already formed and damage a product.